The present invention relates to equipment for holding a serum container and the like and, more particularly, to such equipment having a support as is found in hospitals, sick rooms, etc.
The conventional support for a serum container includes a vertical rod on a tripod forming a fixed structure to a bed or the like which cannot follow a patient's movements in bed unless the patient has the supervision of a nurse or other attendant. In addition, the fixed structure occupies a critical area near the patient and thus has to handled with extreme care to avoid accidents;.even a minor accident could result in the risk of contanination among patients.